Be Prepared, A What if Story
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: What if . . . Gohan HAD trained in those seven years after the Cell Games?
1. Deverted

It MIGHT help if you read, "Just don't seem to understand." first, it REALLY isn't that long and sets up this story.   
I don't know how to spell. End of discussion.   


He should of known better than to be baited like that. When his opponent had challenged him to transform into a super sayin to let his secret out here, at the world tornament, in front of everyone he knew. Then he did something even more stupid, he told him that he could take it one step further, that he could achive the second stage in sayin evelotion. How could he of been that stupid?! This guy knew he was a super sayin, heck, the fact this guy had known he was a sayin period should of tipped the half breed off. But, like any sayin, he just COULDN"T resist the chance to show off now could he? No, he couldn't, so he had done, revealed to the world and his friends, what he really was. An alien, a monster, a freak. You think after seven years of competing with Trunk and Vegeta in training he might of learned from the prince's over sized ego about the better part of valor.   
Heh, seven years, seven years since dad had died, since he himself had killed his father's murderer Cell, seven years, and his mom still hadn't stopped complaining about how he was letting his books gather dust. She had finnaly sent him to high school hopeing a professional learning enviorment might help him take his mind off martial arts. In a way maybe it had. He had actully worried what others might think of him for the first time, and he had adopted the costumed idenity The Great Sayiman so he could help innocent people without having to trapped in the spot light. Now none of it mattered, his secret was out, he was The Great Sayiman, The Golden Figter, and though no one knew it yet, also a hybred alien.   
He smiled at his red skinned enemy, she saw the look of surprise on his face when he took his sayin power to the next level, he hadn't exspected Gohan to be this strong had he?   
It was then that they jumped into the ring. Spokuvich and Yamu, a pair of clay colored, vein bulging meat heats, both with that stylized 'M' tattoed on their foreheads.   
"We've got company!" Shouted Gohan seeing the pair come at him. His tornament opponent made no reaction. Then he felt it, that feeling of unparreled constraint, it was likly every muscle in his body had been buired in it's own tomb of ciemeant, Spokuvich, the larger of the two, wrapped his tree trunk arms around him from behind, Yamo charged in from aparently thinking that Spokuvich succesful in holding Gohan in place. Gohan saw the device in Yamo's hands, it had a handle on it's top for carrying, the size of a bread basket, round ended, and with a very sharp spike pertruding from one end, the look in Yamo's eyes told Gohan what he intented to do.   
The force restraining him was strong, perhapes even stronger than Cell's death grip had been during that fathful battle, and perhapes, IF he had studied like his mother wanted, instead of getting ready for the next enemy like Piccolo had often done, it would of in all likly hood of held him, and he would of had no choice but to let Yamo skwer him like a peice of meat.   
But he had trained, he had been prepared, he had not been lax in his fighting skills, and with one scream of exsertion, he broke free first of the iron hold of the unseen force, and then of the relative child's grip Spokuvich had on him. The half sayin hear four very destint gasps. Two from his attackers. One from his ring contestant who had not moved an inch during the whole surprise attack, and Shin . . . that myterious competator who had talked to his father and had scared Senshi Piccolo into forfetting his match.   
The super sayin didn't bother to turn around wih Spokuvich, he just rammed the back of his head into the seeming immortal brute's head sending him flying back out of the ring, and a swift sent the unknown device out of Yamo hands, and a second kick him into Spokuvich limb mass.   
Gohan faced both of them. After seeing Videl get beaten to a pulp by these monsters he was not about to let his gaurd down. As the goons regained there sense of where they were, both looked at the half-sayin warrior in shock and fear and confusion.   
"Ho . . . How did you break free of Master Shin's power?" Said his competator speak since the whole thing had started. The two grunts looked at the red gaint in confusion, they thought they had been the ones holding him tight. Neither knew what to do. This was not how the plan was sopposed to go.   
Gohan, keeping one eyes on his two would be assasins, spoke in a very clear voice, "Who are you? Who are you really?! And why the H*ll did you just let those phycos try to kill me!"   
He couldn't speak, this wasn't sopposed to happen. 

To be continued . . .? 

Flames, comments, suggetions on what's next, reactions, rants, compliments, and occasional constuctive critisem all welcome. 


	2. Reacton

Kibito didn't understand, this couldn't be happening. Supreme Kai Shin had said that while the boy was held in place Spopovich and Yamu would attack and drain the half Saiya-jin of his power, Kibito's job afterwards would be to heal him.   
   But now, the child, Gohan, had broken free of his restraints, and had beaten back both of Babidi's puppets. And was now very angrily demanding an explanation. And to be frank Kibito did not blame him. He would demand an answer too if their situations were reversed. But what could he say? What was there to say? It was oblivious the warrior was not taking his eyes off either him, or the two once human monsters. Gohan took a step foreword.   
        "I'm not going to ask again. You just stood there while those two lunatics attacked me!" The Stage-Two Super Saiyajin snarled.   
        The crowd meanwhile was agasp at what had just happened. Mr. Announcer was trying to keep things under control. This was almost as bad as when a almost two decades ago at the last tornament the green skinned Piccolo had grown to giant size trying to squish Goku. At least the ring was still intact this time. But to be frank, he didn't think that was going to last anywhere past the second round. It was almost a tradition with these guys to blow it to atoms. At least they had been gone away from the Tournament long enough that the insurance guys had accepted ring as policy again.   
        All in all, Mr. Announcer had learned two things during battles when Goku and his friends were involved. Keep your head low, and stay out of the way. That was why he done his best to keep as much distance between himself and Cell Games as possible, he knew better than to have a distraction like himself when Goku was going to be there. (He had no doubt about that, not in a million years would someone like Goku miss a fight like that) His best course of action was to just keep the crowd calm. He tried to keep on his public face while he assured the people that everything was under control. Ugh! What a lie! He felt like that load mouth that always did Hercule Savage's exposes. At least it was for a good cause.   
      Shin meanwhile was dumbfounded and shocked, only in his wildest dreams did he think Gohan would be able to break the hold surrounding the boy. Now their plans of following the puppets back to Babidi's base were for nil, there was no chance that they would dare return empty handed to their master, he doubted even they were that stupid.   
      "Hey . . . " Said Goku suddenly smiling in spit of what had almost just been done to his son. "You said to stay OUT of the ring right? . . ." The smile became a grin. "And from the looks of things, I would say those two are NOT inside the ring right now." Shin started. Everything was falling apart!   
      Goku went Super Saiyan before the Supreme Kai could react (Agh! When did he get so far behind in the times?!) Vegata quickly followed suit for his own reasons.   
      Shin momentary considered trying to restrain them mentally and let Yamo and Spopovich drain them instead. But no. . . things were too much a mess as it was. Best now to clean things up and form a new plan of attack.   
      Goku speed shifted behind the two golem-like monsters. "Correct me if I'm wrong." Goku said causally, still smiling, his arms crossed. "But I do believe attacking a fighter in the middle of a match is grounds is disqualification. I'm the sure judges would agree with me . . . . I'd ask you if you want to leave on your own . . . but I think assault with intent to do harm is illegal." Goku cracked his knuckles. "So, are we going to do this the easy way?"   
        Vegeta speed shifted to the other side of them. "Or the fun way?" The prince finished. He wasn't going to let anything get between him and his match with Kakarott! Especially not some over muscled humans! Best to do this quickly. Of course Vegeta was bound to get disqualified himself if he blasted them to bits, maybe if he just ripped off their arms and legs.   
       The two brutes stepped back to back, Yamu still holding the spiked device he had tried to attack Gohan with.   
       "Run . . ." Spopovich said in fear.   
     Yamu spoke not taking his eyes off the Saiyan in front of him. "Master Babidi would kill us if we don't come back without any energy for Magin-Buu!"   
       "You want energy?" Vegeta smiled, that very dangerous smile Goku knew too well. A Chi-ball formed in the Saiyan prince's hand. "Here . . . try some of mine!"  The blast would of killed a normal human, for these too flesh things; they were merely sent flying into the far wall leaving a deep impression, Goku easily dodged the living projectiles. The spiked device fell from Yamu's temporally limb fingers as he tried to remember which way was up.   
       Gohan meanwhile had still not received an answer from Kibito. He was through with games. He had been through with games ever since Cell. Gohan raised his palm, a chi-blast forming in his hand. Kibito didn't flinch as it charged up. Finally he spoke.   
     "My name IS Kibito. I am body guard and servant to the Supreme Kai Shin himself."   
       Gohan blinked. Supreme Kai? He knew about King Kai, and dad had talked about the South, East and West Kai's and even the Grand Kai . . . but . . . Supreme Kai? This guy couldn't be making this up. The Kai's were exactly public knowledge. But what did all this mean? Gohan wanted answers. And he wanted them now.     
        

To be continued . . .? 

Thank you. 

Vegeta Jr and Calethos Verilain Blacksworth 


	3. Chaos

Rationality broke through Gohan's heat and frustration as he realized everyone in the audience was staring at them. 

Correction, everyone in the audience was staring at himself, Kibito, his father and his sparing partner Vegeta (Gohan never let on that he actually held back more with him on occasion than he did with Truck, then again this might have been just because Truck was more wild with his attacks as kids would be) and his attackers Yamu and Spopovich.

The appearance of two more 'Golden Fighters' had sent some people in the crowd into an uproar. Gohan could almost sense the gears turning in Videl's head, her thoughts forming as she tried to figure out what was going on with what she knew. Videl was a smart girl. The fact that was she ignorant of the superiority she had over her father in every way Gohan believed had more to do with parent worship than anything else. Gohan didn't blame her, after all, during the accursed Cell Game Gohan, nothing more than a child at the time, had never even considered the possibility he was better than his dad, after all, his father was his hero and his idol. (Combined with Sensei Piccolo of course) It had taken the near murder of nearly all of his friend and family for it to finally snap into place, for him to unleash that beast that been sleeping inside him for so long. 

He wondered what it would take for reality to set in with Videl. 

Gohan shook his head. These were things he could worry about later, right now, he had other things to deal with. 

Gohan had to admit it would have been kind of stupid to talk about the Kais right in front of everyone in the stadium or what the heck this was all about. Well, he was in a match, best to follow Krillian's example. 

Gohan speed shifted to the side of Kibito and before his opponent could react with one hard swift kick sent him speeding like a bullet through the edge of the ring with a shower of white stone and resulting with the red man's body creating a giant impression in the grassy ground beyond. 

Gohan's face was steel. Kibito got up shaking his head. 

Mr. Announcer blinked, well, at least he could pretend things were relatively normal and just go along with the flow. Heck who was he kidding? Any tournament with the last student of Master Roshi involved could be anything but normal, but he had to admit, he wouldn't have it any other way. It had felt good to see Trunk and Goten dueling it out in the air just like old times. On the other hand he just hoped he could work out some sanity from his madness and for now just do his job. 

He summoned up his dramatic pipes and called out. "By ring out! In spit of some uninvited guests, Gohan is the winner!" 

Only a few cheers erupted from the crowd, most too preoccupied with their own confusion fear to understand what was going on. Gohan jumped out of the ring, landed right next to his opponent. Kibito got his feet, holding his body where Gohan had struck. 

Gohan's voice didn't hold any sympathy. "That was for baiting me like that."

Kibito breathed. "I suppose now you want answers?"

Gohan kept his frustration in check. "I've wanted answers the moment you told me you knew I was a Saiyan."

Kibito continued to speak in his even, serious tone as he had the entire match. "Understandable." 

Mr. Announcer continued to speak into his microphone. "For attacking a fighter outside of opponent match up, Yamu and Spopovich are here by disqualified!" 

The two human monsters were fairly distracted by the two super human warriors in front of them and thus did not hear Mr. Announcer's calling. As Goku smirked and Vegeta sneered, the two brutes were not their normal confident selves. But still fearing something more than the two glowing fighters in front of them, Yamu recovered his wits and grabbed the power siphon in a desperate attempt to escape, to find another, less defended source of life energy. Spopovich took the hint and sped away with his partner, or would have if the two last full Saiyans in the cosmos haven't simply speed shifted above them and with a punch each sent them into the ground again. The blows were enough to kill a normal human. Of course, after having seen Spopovich reconnected his own broken neck, with his bare hands, both knew these two were anything but normal, much less human. 

Vegeta was in no mood for this, another delay in his battle with Kakarott! It was driving him mad! He just wished they dealt with these not humans quickly. It would not brood well if they did not. 

The blond human with the glasses was talking again. "Due to this unexpected happenings the next match will be not be held for a few minutes but please remain in your seats folk I promise we'll have something worked out soon." 

Vegeta had half a mind to blow up Mars to vent his frustration. 

The police who had come to cheer Videl (and grudging they admitted The Great Saiya-Man as well) were having a brief discussion on how to proceed with an open and shut case with assault with intent to kill. They had their guns and handcuffs, but those they thankfully realized, were useless against these sorts of criminals. But they couldn't just sit around doing nothing. And all things aside, if those two blonds had to keep punching the baldies into the ground, it was simply going to ruin the stadium. 

Shin meanwhile was doing his best not to have a nervous break down. What had been a carefully laid trap had turned into a fiasco. It had been so simple! Babidi's puppets would have stolen Gohan's power and returned to their master, no idea that they were being followed. Maybe he should of just told Gohan his plan and spared them all this misery, it would certainly of made thing easier. Now he had no idea what going to happen next, and when the supreme overseer of the universe didn't know what was going to happen next, it always meant trouble, and always of the unpleasant kind. 

Master Roshi meanwhile just continued to stroke his beard. True, he had his taste for women. And he had been getting on in years in spite of the long life the fountain of youth had given him so many, many, uncountable years ago. And he had fallen behind in terms of power class. (ugh, did everyone forget HE was the first person to blow up the moon?) But some tricks worked no matter how old you got. Most of (okay, all of) the people he knew would have called him trying to relive his glory days or just being crazy. He cracked his knuckles. He wasn't stupid enough to think about entering the ring, but that didn't mean there weren't OTHER things he could do for fun, and just maybe help a little. 

To be continued? 

Flames, comments, reactions, suggestion (VERY welcome), rants, reviews good or bad, compliments, insults, all welcome. 

Note: How many know Master Roshi is Jackie Chun? (very important to the next part) 

Who was going to fight who and in what order after Gohan's battle with Kibito if it hadn't been interrupted? 

Did anyone bother to wish back the moon after the Cell Games? 

You know it funny, at first I thought Krillian wished for a head of hair, I didn't know he shaved his head. 

Oh yea, please, don't **just** say 'MORE!' those reviews just leave me kinda empty. 


	4. Control

I'm assuming that Jackie Chun's secret identity stayed secret. I KNOW I've gotten more reviews per-chapter with this story than any of my others, but I just can't ignore them. Please check them out too and have them tied you over for a bit. I know this is getting repetitive. Forgive me. But in crisis that's what often happens to people's thoughts. Sorry about the mistakes, I'm trying to get these out fast. Í Í  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Master Roshi coughed. "Ugh. I'm not feeling well. I think it's best if I get home." Bulma looked at the ancient teacher first in surprise, then wondered why she was surprised. "Fine. Who care?" The woman said shrugging. "It's not like anyone going to miss you." Bulba expected as normal for the old goat to rant about how he was Master Roshi, 'the foremost master of all martial arts' and she had no right to talk to him that way. So one can understand why she was confused when the old man just walked off without a retort. Oh well, who needed him? And it would be better now that they didn't have to look after him.  
  
Master Roshi smirked to himself listening in on Bulma's thoughts. He was man enough to admit that his former students had surpassed him by light years in terms of speed, strength, and chi control, but this old trickster still had a few aces up his sleeves. One his utterly forgotten skill to read open book minds like Bulma's, and another one was packed away in the hover car. The old warrior didn't know why he kept it. Sentimental value he guessed. Vegeta rolled his eyes. This was stupid! Was he supposed to be knocked down these thugs again and again all day? He wasn't going to have his fight with Kakarott ruined because of two over sized, under brained humans! He would have blown them apart already if he was sure he could get away with it. But killing someone wouldn't go over well with the judges so he had to keep playing this idiotic game until he thought of something. If this was any other situation he could just break all the bones in their bodies, but after seeing the bigger one heal himself after the killing blow from the caveman's daughter he doubted that was going to work.  
  
Mr. Announcer did the math in his head. He could work out the second round fights later. But he had to work out the fights for the remainder of the first round. The fight with Goku Son and Vageta was still good, along with the fight with Hercul Savage and # 18. But that left three fighters. Have one of them automatically go to the next round? That just didn't seem right. A three fighter free for all? Ugh. Not very pretty. That wouldn't look good on the tournament records. This sort of thing didn't happen every tournament the rulebook just didn't cover it. Well. A blemish or not, he wasn't going to let anyone get to the second round without at least FACING an opponent. He still didn't get why Majunior or rather Piccolo II had chickened out like that, he knew these fighters, he had seen them in the ring countless times, he had had seen one or two of them withdraw from a battle, but they always traded punches first, like that fateful battle between the legendary Jackie Chun and Tien. Whoever this Shin was, he either had a reputation that proceeded him that had gone over Mr. Announcer's head, or the young boy had a mental assault that dwarfed anything the mike jockey had ever seen, er, felt. Yea, cliché or not, a three free for all was better than nothing.  
  
Yamu couldn't believe this. Just who were these guys?! With the magical strength and power given to them by Master Babadi they should have been able to over power anyone! Instead he and Spopovich were being repeatedly energy blasted into the ground by two blond haired nobodies! There had to be way out of this WITH the energy needed for Margin Buu! "EXCUSE ME!" The shout was so load it got everyone and their deity's attention. Goku blinked and looked at the source of the voice and didn't believe it. Vegeta keep one eye on the enemy and moved one to the new arrival. Even the two flesh monsters turned their heads at the speaker. It was an old man in a black and white traditional Chinese shirt and pants with combed back blue hair.  
  
"Whao!" Bursted Goku.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who the heck?" Said the golems together.  
  
"Jackie Chun!" Mr. Announcer, well, announced.  
  
"Master Roshi!" Yumcha accused pointing his finger.  
  
"Give it a rest Yamcha." Bulma snorted. The warrior defended. "I'm telling you he IS Master Roshi!"  
  
"I thought you gave up that theory."  
  
"That Master Roshi had to be a stand in, I'm telling you! Why else would that be the only time they were together?"  
  
"Ugh. Just be quite."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said shut your mouth!" The blue hair woman warned.  
  
"You're not the boss of me anymore!"  
  
"I didn't realize I ever was!"  
  
"I was willing to do anything for you and I did, but that still wasn't enough!"  
  
"You sure have a selective memory!"  
  
"Takes one to know one!"  
  
"Oh that's so mature!"  
  
"I'd say thanks but that doesn't mean much coming from you Bulma!"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
While the ex-couple continued to pretend that they were married, the world champion two tournaments back made a quick bow to the four fighters directly in front of him.  
  
"Jackie Chun! Get away!" Goku warned, sure the old man was good, but there no way he could have kept up with the say-gins or be up to level with these monsters after all these years. "Thank you for you warning Goku but there's no need." Said Jackie Chun calmly.  
  
Hercul Savage looked at the veteran stupidly. "Whose that?" Mr. Announcer had waited years to say this. "Don't you know anything!" He said right to the champ's face. "That's Jackie Chun! THE greatest martial artist besides the great Goku to ever set foot in this ring!" Okay, so Mr. Announcer STILL hadn't forgiven the old man for blowing up the moon, (who had?) but maybe he had something to do with its mysterious resurrection so he wasn't going to dig up that zombie.  
  
The fraud's face went blank. "Oh." Hercul thought about how he could use this, maybe he could sucker the old wraith into a fight. After all, there was no way someone that old could still be much of a fighter. Right?  
  
Yamu took one look at the old man, and saw a giant neon sign above him that said 'hostage'. Yamu charged, Spopovich followed his lead. In the blink of an eyes they were right on top of the wraith and, couldn't move a muscles as their momentum carried them past him and into the ground behind the blue haired man.  
  
Jackie turned around flexing his index fingers. "You thugs may be immortal but your nervous systems still work the same way I see." Who said the pressure points technique never worked anymore? The Z fighters and most of the stadium did the standard anime fall over. Yamcha practically screeched. "You see?! No one but Master Roshi could-" Everyone around him did screech, "GIVE IT A REST YAMCHA!"  
  
While Vegta stared unbelieving Goku powered down and landed next to his old tournament rival.  
  
"I . . . well, I, I just never thought you, I, it's just."  
  
Jackie waved it off. "I understand. When you're my age people tend to forget what you can still do in spite of it."  
  
Goku leaned closer. "I just noticed . . . Your hair, it's still blue after all these years."  
  
Jackie raced through his mind for a cover story. "Yea well, that is-"  
  
Goku laughed. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone your secret."  
  
The old man took a step back. "You know? What gave it away?"  
  
Goku patted him on the back. "Hey it nothing. Lots of old people dye their hair."  
  
Jackie Chun resisted the urge to fall over. Goku was the greatest fighter in the universe, but he could be so dull sometimes! Oh well, no one's perfect. "Well. Thank you for understanding."  
  
Shin guessed he was glade that Babidi's slaves were now properly restrained for the moment. Now all the Supreme Kai had to do was figure out a new plan to find Babidi's hide away before the wizard and his henchmen found enough power to awaken the most terrible force of destruction creation had ever known. Yea. Easy. In a dragon's eye!  
  
_________________  
  
Flames, comments, reactions, suggestion (VERY welcome), rants, reviews good or bad, compliments, insults, critical and constructive criticism all welcome.  
  
Oh yea, please, don't just say 'MORE!' those reviews just leave me kinda empty.  
  
If you have an axe to grind with a review of mine E-MAIL me! I leave it public for a reason. 


	5. Summary Of Events Of Rest Of The Story

Howdy-who to whoever may read this.

I've realized that I sadly don't have the love for DBZ I used to anymore. And in fact Dragon Ball Z had HURT my ability to enjoy other shows, since attacks that can knock down a building just don't seem all that cool anymore after seeing a guy blow up a planet with his pinky. And now having seen DB, and now seeing the opening of DBZ again, I have to say that DB was superior both in fun factor and all around enjoyment.

Not to mention this is one series that decidedly suffered from character overload.

However, for the sake of honor, and to help me move on in life, I've decided that the reasonable thing to do is to write down what WOULD have happened if I had continued this story: please read on.

Also, Chronos the Cat? Thank you for your help.

As Videl is recovering, Gohan thinks about how (in this timeline), he gave Videl all the hard knocks training he figured a human body could take, figuring it would help her get stronger, or more likely help her realize there there are things out of her league and always would be. However, Gohan is totally caught off guard by Videl not only taking the Training Hell that Gohan puts her through, but she-keeps-coming-back-for-more! Gohan is completely astonished by this even more so than by her rapid progress in the original timeline. Because of Gohan's more tough-love style of training in this verse, she develops a more harsh fighting style that ends up scaring some of those around her. Gohan's no-holds training has the side effect of her fighting power increasing incredibly higher than in the anime.

But since Spopovich was effectively immortal, it didn't matter how much punishment she dealt him, by the time it occurred to her to try for a ring out, Spopovich had already decidedly to slowly break her one bone at a time until Yamu stopped him.

Gohan training didn't cause any major changes to the timeline by continuing to train since Vegeta had taught him by example just what happened WHEN you lost control, and thus in his Super Hero persona he still made sure not to reek any havoc.

The police aren't sure what to do with the two living golems, since they don't exactly have prison cells to hold these sorts of nasties (which is rather stupid given that after King Piccolo it was well established that beings of such power DID exist plus the various bullies and thugs that Goku regularly encountered and smacked into their placed should have clued in civilization that society had to be prepared to contain such individuals. However, when it's not happening to YOU....). And Shin doesn't want to risk having Babidi's minions out of his sight.

Knowing he has no right to, he asked Gohan to have Videl pull some strings with the police to keep the baddies restrained here at the tournament for the moment. Gohan has no humor for that, "It's for the survival of the universe," Shin says flatly, and Gohan begrudgingly agrees, ONLY if Shin tells him -everything-, and Shin gives him his word as Supreme Kai to do so.

Videl agrees to, the senzu bean having done it's work, but ALSO demands that she finally be let in on the truth, sick of her teacher hiding things from her. Gohan says there are things she shouldn't just know, she calls that BS. She also asked THE question about the Cell Games, having spared with Gohan more here, she puts the pieces together in a different way but comes to the right conclusion all the same. Gohan is surprised she already suspected as much. He asks what he thinks of her father now... she says she isn't sure, but she says she knows the side of him that the rest of the world doesn't see, the side of him that's a loving father. Videl also mentions her mother (the blond announcer chick from the Cell Games who if I was unable to find her name would used Lucy for her name to keep with Videl's family name motif) and would have gone into some detail on she is never seen (having either lost her to illness, or she turned out to be into Hercule for shallow reasons, which seems unlikely given Videl's existence. So she might have given a reason for Hercule Satan/Mark Savage, to 'escape' into his glamor and glitter that game with being the world champion.) This has to do with the fact my opinion of Hercule changed since seeing him reform later in the series.

With Jackie Chun guarding over the two minions the Z-Fighters and the Kais meet in one of the tournament stadium's private rooms to discuss things. Though Vegeta is getting sick to HFIL of these seemingly endless delays...

Videl, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, 18 and Krillin, all hear the Kai's tale. Trunks and Goten want to listen in too, in particular since this concerns Goten's elder brother, but Trunks convinces Goten to keep to their ploy for the sake of winning the tournament.

Shin lays down the basics of what he told the Z-Fighters originally in the canon series when chasing after the two goons. Bibidi's creation Majin Buu, the deaths of the majority of Grand Kais, Babidi's arrival on Earth but Shin failing to be able to track him down on his own and successfully guessing that Babidi would sent grunts to steal power from Earth's greatest warriors, and would lead Shin right to the enemy.

Gohan says so it's because Shin could find Babidi on his own that he was going to get Gohan get impaled. Shin says Gohan was NEVER in any real danger since Kibito is a flawless healer. Also, Shin very much confesses, yes, he did do this because he failed to find Babidi on his own.

Gohan asked what kind of Supreme Kai he is, and Shin replies he's the kind doing the best he can with what little he has to prevent a second string of genocides caused by an immortal horror.

Piccolo suggests just wringing the information out of the two thugs, but Shin says it has little of any chance of working since the two are now Babidi's puppets as shown by the M on their foreheads and that the two will fear Babidi more than any of them. Piccolo figures it's still worth a try. Shin warns that Babidi would kill them if he told them anything. Krillin points out that can't happen if Babidi doesn't know. Shin says that Babidi WOULD know.

However, the tournament must go on, and to keep the public entertained, Hercule asks Jackie Chun for an exposition match. Jackie points out he's guarding criminals, then shrugs and uses Sleepy Boy on the already paralyzed minions. Hercule comes at Jackie Chun with everything he has, Jackie easily parries these attacks, and true to Jackie Chun style, tells Hercule that instead of getting better for the next tournament, Hercule just let himself enjoy his fame and became more of an entertainer than a fighter (much like he accused Goku of being). Jackie commiserates Hercule however, "I'm actually having to pay attention, a little."

And in this AU, did someone wish back the moon? The answer is: yes. I mean, they wouldn't keep lopping those tails off the saiyan hybrids unless there was a reason for it!

Jackie calmly and neither praisingly nor condescendingly points out how Hercule could improve himself with his stance this way or that way, Hercule at the time of course being too arrogant to listen.

Shin and the Z-Fighters meanwhile, finally come up with an alternate plans, if they can't go to the mountain, they'll just get the mountain to come to them. The power released from a fight between Vegeta and Goku should be enough to draw Badidi's attention Shin concludes after listening to the other Z-fighters.

Goku comes out and says happily to Jackie that they're ready to have the next fight now, Jackie turns and waves back saying "Okay!" still managing to block Hercule's attacks. Jackie then does a triple or so backflip clean out of the ring, with Hercule of course declared the winner of the expo match with his normal ability to put his own spin on any event.

The judges also chose to overrule Mr. Announcer and let the various fighters in the first and second round pass via default.

While this is all going on, a subplot happens that resolves Trunks mention Yamcha found someone else and was never touched upon later. Paur asks Yamcha if he's really given up on Bulma, then shape shifts into her. Yamcha does not find this funny. Paur asks what Yamcha saw in her. Yamcha asks why Paur should care, and Paur replies because she can be anything he wants. Yamcha thought Paur was a he, but Paur points out that since she graduated from shape shifting school, "I'm a shape shifter Yamcha! I can be anything I WANT!" And what she wants is to be with him, to be along side him, as she's always been, but since of always being close but never that close. She then shape shifts randomly and almost chaotically, assuming Launch's form, along with other DBZ girls, and mixing and matching their appearances, asking Yamcha which one he'd be happy with. This is of course a LOT for Yamcha to take him, and to be frank he is MORE than a little freaked out by Paur's confession. Paur says that while Yamcha was terrified of girls, he was never scared of 'her' though Yamcha points out that's because he thought 'Squeakers' was a boy, "Er, where you a boy at the time?" Paur asks if it should matter. Paur assume everything from an anthro to a cat girl variation of it's normal form, and points out unlike Oolong she can hold any form she wants indefinitely, and doesn't revert back from a harsh bump on the head like some shape shifters. Paur crosses the line by changing into a naked Bulma, which Yamcha does NOT find funny. Paur shape shifts back to her cat form, and meekly says she just wants to be with Yamcha. Ultimately, Yamcha relents when Paur decides she went from one end of the spectrum of not trying at all to trying too hard (rather like Tai and Davis in digimon). What form she ends up assuming to begin a relationship with Yamcha could be anything from her 'normal form' (since she can holding any form infinitely whose to say that was her real form at all?) to a more humanish form she assumes for his sake.

Mr. Reporter (Hercule's announcer) arrives on the scene, wanting to expo the fight, Mr. Announcer will have none of it, and the two ultimate engage in a typical cartoon style fight cloud style brawl eventually having to be restrained from each other. Being forced to tolerate the presence of the other, and letting it be no secret of their absolute loathing of each other. Mr. Announcer for supporting a 'fake' like Goku, being 'disrespectful' of the champ, and not having the same style as Mr. Reporter. Mr Reporter is disliked by Mr. Announcer for... well guess.

18 and Hercule have their match, and Hercule, having seen 18's punch, of course, finally begins to panic, however, 18 has already hatched her scheme of offering to accept a bribe from Hercule in exchange for her faking a defeat. Hercule is more than happy to oblige even if it might mean facing worse odds next round and 18 manages to fake a fairly decent defeat that only manages to be believable again due to Hercule's talent as an on-stage performer.

Mr. Announcer doesn't believe it, Mr. Reporter can't shut up!

Krillin asks how 18 could have lost, but just brushes her husband off, saying she just slipped. (Krillin not realizing it's the same excuse Hercule used for when Cell knocked him out of the ring). Oolong OF COURSE realizes what really went on and asks 18 for a split for his silence, 18 offers his life for his silence, saying she doubts anyone would use the dragon balls to resurrect HIM. Oolong complies, cursing his flip-flop luck more than anything.

Goku and Vegeta are called to finally have their match, at last. The Saiyans as per the best plan they come up with, up their power and try to draw out the fight as much as possible. Well, GOKU tries to draw out the fight as much as possible. Vegeta is totally insulted to be asked to take part in such a scheme and attacks Goku with everything. The fight shapes the stadium to it foundations but thankfully Vegeta isn't inhuman enough (anymore/yet) to let collateral damage kill any of the audience.

Speaking of the audience, Erasa and Sharpner are trying to figure out what to think. One of their class mates turns out to be a super hero. Another is nearly beaten to death. And they are finding themselves bearing witness to a fight that makes them feel like fleas. Sharpner is wishing he had half the courage he makes himself seem to half, while Erasa is wondering if THAT Goku really is rice boy's father! And that there are apparently three Golden Fighters is just the icing on the cake!

Jackie Chun resists the urge to put on his sun glasses as the fight get more intense.

While Goku isn't know for being good with plans, he doesn't try to follow through with this one even as Vegeta is fighting him every step of the way. Vegeta rightfully accuses Kakarott! of holding back, and -demands- he fight back at full, infuriated and sick to death of waiting for this destine rematch and almost enraged that it's now being watered down.

In typical DBZ fashion random supporting characters elsewhere on the planet very much feel the intense brawl.

Hercule nearly wets his pants thinking how he's going to be fighting one of those two guys next round.

Mr. Announcer is having the day of his life as he gives the play by play of his LIFE describing the match.

Chi-Chi of course is cheering for her husband. As is Bulma. The audience members in the close-by seats scoot away as the two ladies nearly have a fight of their own as their prized males duke it out. Mighty Mask almost bursts himself in two as Trunks and Goten also get into cheering on their fathers. Trunks ever so slightly more vindictive than Goten (he is Vegeta's son after all).

Piccolo notes that Vegeta is very likely going to ruin everything due to his oversized ego. And it almost does. Vegeta finally scores a 'lucky' punch (he'd chi blast you if you called it lucky to his face). And Goku goes out of the right, not KO'ed, not unable to fight more, but by the rules of the tournament: out.

Vegeta is VERY MUCH not satisfied. But the rules have declared him the winner all the same. Bulma of course cheers her head off.

The fight between Mighty Mask and Killa is as short lived as it is concise and the poor guy is taken out on a stretcher. Jewl of course with his opponent disqualified automatically makes it to the next round, nervous after seeing what happened to Killa, but not about to disappoint all the ladies who in his mind couldn't bear to see him quit.

Shin wonders if the fight between Vegeta and Goku lasted long enough, and gave off enough chi to lure the wizard out of hiding, since Shin figures he has the advantage that Babidi doesn't know the Kais are looking for him or his father's creation.

Piccolo choses to 'stand guard' outside the stadium, one top of one of the buildings, just to be on the safe side.

When Round two begins, Krillin enter the ring... takes a look at Shin, begin to sweat bullets, then declares his forfeits and RUN out of the ring. Mr. Announcer says that it seems Shin is winning all his fights through sheer intimidation. Since Saiyaman's opponent was disqualified, it means it's right on to the fight with Hercule and Vegeta. The audience is very much NOT happy with how so many of the fights have been canceled, "Don't they screen these guys?" One audience member says. Also, making it two fights in a row that Shin isn't seen fighting, the audience isn't pleased at all. Some wonder if he is EVER going to actually fight. Shin says to Gohan that this means he guesses that Gohan will get his chance for some payback after all.

I'm honestly not sure how to proceed with Hercule vs Vegeta, the one idea I do have would have been Vegeta pretty much ALSO walking out on the fight, deciding that after fighting with Kakarott! that fighting Hercule would be a waste of his time. The audience begins to turn a little on the ugly side. Hercule counts his lucky stars (if he can really count that high since their quantity most be astronomical in number, I make funny! Ha ha!). Of course Mr. Reporter spins it as Vegeta being intimidated out of the ring.

The fight with Jewl is even shorter than the fight with Killa: where the poor guy at least managed to make a punch before being sent flying into a wall of stone making an impression. Jewl makes an impression near the same spot and is carted off to the same room as Killa believe it or not.

Videl comments that her one regret is that she didn't get a chance to "fight you." Speaking to Gohan. Weather this is to make her father's myth a reality by proxy, or just to finally smash Gohan as a side effect of training from hades, or just wanting a good fight, is left up to interpretation.

It's time for the semi-finals. Shin tells Gohan that if he doesn't want to hold back, by all means to do so. "I wasn't planning on holding back anyway." The audience is surprised and finally a little impressed (sans Goku vs. Vegeta) seeing Shin finally engaging in an actual fight and his opponent not fleeing from the ring. Gohan asks if Shin is the one who wants to forfeit the fight, Shin calmly shakes his head 'no.' The fight begins and Gohan in non-super saiyan tries for the same maneuver that OHKO'ed Kibito, but is surprised when Shin is able to block it.

"I actually know quite a few parlor tricks, but most of them would be illegal in this tournament." Shin says. Though a voice inside Shin says that taking part in this fight is nothing short of madness. After all, the crazy wizard cricket guy is still out there, with the ultimate sleeping death machine, and Shin is here taking part in a tournament! And using up strength and energy while their entire new plan hinges on them DRAWING the evil cricket wizard guy to the tournament now! Sadly, Shin can tell that if he does forfeit, then he can't count on Gohan's help until it's too late. And thus MUST fight weather he likes it or not.

Shin is able to hold his own again Gohan, and Gohan choses to kick things up a notch and show Shin the power of the super saiyan first hand! But while now being fought into a corner so to speak, Shin still manages to defend himself. Gohan does NOT let up the pressure. While Gohan isn't holding back, he can tell Shin is, he calls him out on this and replies, "If you had seen the horrors majin buu brought to the universe, you'd hold back on fighting the best one to keep them from repeating too." "no I wouldn't." Shin figures Saiyans are nuts.

Babidi with Dabura in tow, following Gohan's fight, or perhaps already because og Goku and Vegeta's fight after all, are lured out of hiding, in particular when Babidi is unable to make mental contact with his two human minions.

Shin's fight go Gohan, the sense of being utterly outmatched causes him suffer Muscle Man Buu flash backs, and blasts Gohan with a surprisingly strong energy wave that would sent Gohan out of the right if they weren't in the air by that time (and the tournament rules STILL don't cover being outside the ring via flying). Gohan then says via "fighter sense" or similar traits some anime martial artists have to read people's natures and attitudes via how they fight, Gohan is able to tell Shin also knows "what it's like to be helpless when those dear to you die." Gohan goes SSJ2 and finally, Shin is knocked out of the ring and he hits the ground, formally disqualifying him. Gohan -thanks- him for the fight.

Kibito is mother hen like over Shin, but the supreme kai assure him that he's all right, though Kibito insists on healing both fighters at once, (and insisted on healing Goku and Vegeta as well, remembering their real central concern is Babidi, well, what SHOULD be their real concern. Piccolo agrees with the Kais on this matter.)

Hercule and Mighty Mask prepare for battle... Hercule ... of course he's scared. However Mighty Mask's own luck finally runs out. Either Trunks and Gohan's lack of team work finally bring them down, or Gohan trips and fall down and the mask comes off. Or Hercule's typical ability to drop, roll, and otherwise JUST miss the Z-fighter level punches when he's not on the offensive cause Trunks and Gohan to tumble over themselves with the surprise. Either way, the mask comes off, and Mr. Announcer is quick to declare the two -disqualified- for being two of a pair.

Mr. Reporter dramatizes it as Hercule purposely holding back 'knowing' they were kids all along and Hercule goes with that.

The mother of the two lads Goten and Trunks beat in the junior tournament celebrates: ranting and raving about how the lads must have ALSO cheated to beat her sons... until her husband -somehow- manages to politely shut her up (or at least pacify her).

And Hercule is able to advance to the finals... and realizes he's just landed himself in a BIGGER jam fighting up against the guy whose victory (as a child) he's taken credit for!!! "Mama....."

However, before the finals can happen, a dark shadow falls over the arena.

"Dabura? Oh no! Please no!"

"Dabura?"

"King of Demons! Realm that if you ever went to, you'd never come back to say how terrible it is! Whatever happens avoid his spit!"

"What is it poison?"

"It turns any living thing that touches it into a statue! The only known cure is to kill the demon whose spit was used... and Dabura isn't the sort of enemy that you have a cup of tea, finnish him off, then call it a day!"

"... Thanks for the warning..." Gohan says simply. "So any idea why he's here?"

"Babidi can enslave any person whose wicked, I just never though he'd take it this reckless an extreme!"

Babidi then comes out of Dabura's protective shadow.

Babidi notices or senses Yamu and Spopovich, and never having any intention of letting them live once they had gathered energy for him anyway, he triggers the power he has given both to go out of control and they explode in a gruesome manner much to Jackie Chun's horror (who had been giving the jerks a good lecture on how they were obvious being played, and they were just beginning to get a clue when Babidi kills them). He commits his act of senseless murder to both vent his own agitation at having to step out to do things 'himself' and to punish them for their failure, not that he thinks about how he was going to do that anyway.

Ironically, if anyone there had known about Jackie Chun's ability to read minds, and had ASKED him to, he could have plucked the information out of the thug's heads, but I doubt it's something he'd do tra-la-la since it is an invasion of privacy (Bulma's very loud thoughts asides).

Babidi spots Shin, and orders Dabura to kill him in the most slowest gruesomely painful way imaginable. As is typical with Babidi the heroes focus on the big nasty Dabura rather than him. The Z-Fighters all come the Supreme Kai's aid, but many are rendered stone statues due to being unprepared for the villain's trademark attack. Gohan and surprisingly Videl both manage to avoid the attack (get your mind of the gutter perverts who wonder how Videl avoided getting turned to stone after getting spat on).

It's revealed around this point that Piccolo has been turned to stone, adding fuel to the fire for Gohan.

Babidi is incredibly agitated that this fighting is going on, and isn't in the influence of his vessel to feed life force to Majin Buu to resurrect the monster. However, realizing the heroes are angered at Dabura turning their comrades to stone, he orders the demon king to do the same to random members of the audience (Oolong and Puar negate their change into stone since they're shape shifters). Including a lovely pair of statues of Sharpner and Erasa. He then orders Dabura and his own's immediate retreat, and knows the heroes will at least give case if no other reason than to slay Dabura to restore their allies and loved ones. Kibito is turned to stone and falls to the ground and shatters protecting his master. Shin is horrified by this, promising himself "not one more."

The Z-Fighters are lured away from the tournament, and Hercule is declared winner by default since his opponent has left the arena at the appointed time of the match.

Babidi lures the Z-Fighters into his vessels. Unlike in the anime, Videl stubbornly refuses to leaves and let the big boys take care of it like a good little small fry. Again, Gohan's hard knocks training hasn't resulted all in good side effects.

As the heroes are forced to play Babidi's game: Videl ends up being Pui Pui's opponent opposed to Vegeta and at first the Margin easily dominates her, but draws out the fight since he wants to force as much life energy out of her. This proves to be a fatal mistake as when he gets in close to finnish her off she chi blasts his head off. Setting in stone the real difference in power between this Videl and the canon one.

Yakon again fights Goku, but as in the original timeline his gluttony gets the better of him and he blows himself up trying to suck up Goku's aura.

Gohan's battle with Dabura goes considerably different, since he can't use his spit since the point of the fight is to draw out as much life force as possible for the sleeping Majin to absorb, and Gohan not letting himself get rusty, Dabura finds himself having to fight seriously right from the start, and suspects if it's possible for Gohan to beat him (though Dabura still out-classes the majority of the Z-Fighters in respect to that).

With Vegeta on the side lines ranting and raving about his fight with Kakarott! has been ruined, Dabura picks up on this and suggests to his master turning Vegeta into a Majin upon his retreat, though this time Gohan accuses him of being a coward, which Dabura however just shrugs off.

Vegeta as fixated on beating Kakarott! in this timeline as the original, easily falls prey to Babidi's spell.

The heroes use the distraction of Goku and Vegeta's fight to dive into the heart of Babidi's ship, the wizard throwing his grunts in their way to try and slow them down to absolutely no avail, Shin totally ignoring them almost as he plows through them to Babidi.

However, by the time they arrive, and Babidi distract them with the villain speech, and trying to accuse Shin that he's STILL trying to make up for being utterly helpless at the deaths of his fellow Kai and the assimilation of his master, Goku and Vegeta's fight has already given Marjin Buu the power to revive.

The battle becomes a fight of absolute pandaemonium as Gohan in the chaos manages to kills Dabura (restoring the statues of those not shattered), but Babidi has already done everything needed to awaken Buu without interference from the heroes.

While Buu acts like a toddler and utterly stupid, and Vegeta calls the creatures out on his, Buu's true dangerous nature becomes apparent when Buu retorts to Vegeta by punching him through a mountain.

Gohan has had enough, sick of seeing things go to hades every time things slowly pull themselves back together, and shows Buu why the Saiyens are a race to be feared. While Buu constantly gets up seemingly not hurt, it's only to take more punishment from Gohan.

Buu breaks down crying, like most bullies do when beaten down, crying how it isn't fair and how Gohan is a meanie head. Buu becomes reckless in his assault, his slow 'transformation beam' as is the cliche in dragon ball Z is avoided, and Gohan reveals just how powerful he's REALLY become... I don't know if he would have gone SSJ3 or not. But his blast is enough to 'apparently' completely vaporize majin buu.

At the same time Shin fights Babidi, who uses the same line about someone needing to control Buu as in the original series. But Shin see Babidi as the last remnant now of a bad dream that it was time the universe woke up from, and executes him for the murders he's committed and planned to commit. Trapping Babidi in HFIL. And undoing the 'M' curse on Vegeta (and realizes he's actually became -weaker- when he let Babidi control him, at least in this verse).

With the threat 'apparently' dealt with, Goku peacefully returns to the afterlife with no regrets. And the others have to comically prevent Vegeta from committing suicide to prevent him from following Goku into the afterlife demanding their rematch!

After Majin Buu is supposedly blown to bits, Hercule recovers the last surviving fragment of the creature by total accident, having no clue what it is, and raises it like a pet. Ultimately Majin Buu fully regenerates, but under Hercule's kind care is confused since others have only attacked him or fled from him or ordered him around, but Hercule does none of these things and finds the games that Hercule plays with him more interesting than dropping people dead.

The Z-Fighters senses Majin Buu's ki-signature, and converge on the last place any of them expected to end up, Hercule's mansion.

Or perhaps Buu goes out exploring that leads to his fated encounter with his dog Bee, and the blind lad that further confuses Buu's naive self image of being a killer and a monster.

Hercule is completely shocked and in denial at the idea that Buu is an evil monstrous killing machine. Buu has no idea what evil is, nor what danger he's in surrounded by the Z-fighters again, (or is that vice-versa?). But Buu does readily confess to killing a LOT of people, without neither glee nor remorse merely a happy announcement. Hercule is shocked and horrified, and asks Buu how he could, "Buu was told to!" Says Buu chirply. Hercule manages as par the anime to inform Buu that killing people and blowing up stuff is wrong. Buu accepts this fact and promises to cease his murderous actions.

Supreme Kai Shin mentions Daikaioh, the kind hearted and selfless Grand Supreme Kai that Buu assimilated and effectively becoming one and the same with, and wonders if maybe just maybe more of his master survived as a part of Buu's personality than Shin originally thought. It just required something to bring it to the surface.

However the reckless actions of one of the Z-Fighters not believing Buu could be reformed by HERCULE of all people, or perhaps Van Zang and Smithy (let's face facts, the guy was a psychopath) leads to splash damage and the grievous injuring of Hercule and Bee, splitting between his recent promise to his best friend to stop killing, and his original self's murderous impulses. This ultimately results in the birth of Bad Buu... But this time with the entire support of the Z-Fighters, the battle is ultimately won when Bad Buu is no match for the combined force of the heroes. Gohan, not Goku still makes the remark about wanting to face the much stronger Bad Buu one on one some time which would ultimately result in the reincarnation of Uub (and the later joining of Uub and Buu into Majin Uub: the two of them becoming a whole entity again). Though for Gohan this has to do with his own wanting to prove his self worth to himself as always rather than looking for a good fight like Goku would.

Gohan, fully embracing his role as guardian of the world for the time being, and Shin suggests the Z-Sword as a means of Gohan increasing his power though it is not mentioned until a near life time later when Gohan feels he is reaching his limit. Trunks go along on ORDERS from his father seeing as training in the other world should be good for him. Pan would have come along one way or the other and thus Gohan reluctantly takes her.

As such Gohan and co are off world when Emperor Pilaf sneaks onto the look out and makes his wish to be lord of the world, making everyone who is on world at the time into his totally devoted servants (though still keeping their personalities and memories, just seeing Pilaf as ruler of the world as natural). However the deadly side effect of the black star dragon balls still applies, which Pilaf did NOT know about. This puts the new supreme rule of the world into a panic.

Gohan and co agree to collect the dragon balls for the sake of Earth rather than to get the little emperor out of the mess he's in. And while in rulership of Earth, Pilaf learns the hard way about not just being careful what you wish for, but there's a difference between what you want, and what you think you want, and what you've been trying to get for so long you've forgotten just why you wanted it in the first place.

With Pan a MUCH more able fighter than in the anime she is able to compensate for Goku's absence (since here her power grew at natural rate rather than SHRINKING DOWN from what it was when she was just out of diapers), and Gohan himself picks up even more slack.

During one of the battles using the Z-sword, it breaks, which turns out to be a blessing in disguise as it finally releases Elder Kai who amplifies Gohan's potential along with the others, making the kitten into the lion as he says.

Dr. Myuu still under Baby's influence gives him a new body and perfects his design, and Baby does ultimate find his way to Earth much as in the anime and still manages to enslave most of the earth. (Sorry space weasels, you're stuck cheating at your game of fate, I can't write a save for everybody.) Pilaf joins those un-infected through sheer dumb luck (Buu was also immune to the wish that made Pilaf king of earth due to his super natural nature, but didn't see Pilaf as being king as a problem and just went along with it). However this time he doesn't get the chance to use the black star dragon balls to wish for a new Planet Vegeta (due mostly to some unexpected acts by Pilaf and the sacrifice of Shu and Mai: Pilaf's minions.

Pan and Gohan wouldn't suffer so power degrades as they did in the anime.

Also, remember that scene when Baby killed some of the brainwash saiyan Z-Fighters just to vent his anger?... When Pan got ticked off?... Remember when Freeza killed Krillian? The logical thing happens here instead of her futile rage attack (she IS part saiyan after all).

SSSJ4 Gohan is the one to ultimately destroy Baby, and Emperor Pilaf abdicates his position as emperor of his own free will, having had it with the stress of ruling the world. Of course the wish still makes everyone like him so he feels no need to compensate for anything, so he actually proves to be far less trouble than you might expect.

Super Android 17 Saga is mostly the same, since the rules of drama would prevent any attempt to save 17 from being fused with the duplicate 17, and his 'mercy killing' when destroyed as part of Super 17.

The black star dragon ball saga would happen mostly the same except for a couple warriors in different roles, but personally I'd reject the saga since the idea of selfless wishes creating the evil shadow dragons, while a completely evil wish by King Piccolo only created an anti-hero, and to mention the wishes that DIDN'T spawn shadow dragons, and it feels too much like a perversion of Newton's theory about equal and opposite reactions.

The ending of the story would have involved Gohan ultimately passing on the torch to Pan Son or Majin Uub insuring the world a protector and a future....

Cast of Characters:

Gohan Son / Great Saiyaman

Supreme Kai Shin

Kai Kibito

Goku Son (Kakarott!)

Vegeta

Bulma Briefs

Oolong

Trunk Briefs & Goten Son "Mighty Mask"

Android # 18

Chi-Chi Son

Hercule/Mark Savage

Videl Savage

Master Roshi/ Jackie Chun

Piccolo

Krillin

Mr. Announcer

Mr. Reporter

Yamu and Spopovich

Jewel

Killa

Yamcha

Puar

cops

Erasa

Sharpner

Majin Buu (Daikaioh )

Bad Buu - Super Buu (and various absorptions)

Muscle Buu - Kid Buu

Majin Babidi

-Pui Pui

-Dabura

-Yakon

-Grunts

Bee

Elder Kai / Z-Sword (heavier than Thor's hammer)

Baby

Dr. Myuu

Uub

Emperor Pilaf

Shu and Mai.

World Tournament Fighter Bracket:

Krillan/Shin XXX/Saiyaman Vegeta/Hercule, Mighty Mask/Jewl

Shin/Saiyaman Hercule/Mighty Mask

Saiyaman/Hercule

Champion: Hercule

~ Fin

Return 0 ;

Aeon, "I accept this key, nine locks remains."

-----

Reviewers:

First reviewer:

lex

LittlePet

someone

jack

Peter Kim

Saiyagirl_88

Person of mind

Fire

Byron

Ran Hoshino

Himetari

lil'wolfluvr

My Alibi

DogsC16

pokemonrex

serena cherry

Unholy Preacher

Calethos Verilain Blacksworth

AurorWriter

Great Milenko

Jenn

Raksha

Midori-sama

xT-Zealot

Wishful Thinker8

The Guardian Prince

maurderer*fan

ananamous

Tetsuo-Shima

otepoti

Samara-chan

Lady Foeseeker

Digifan

Vindali

Knight's Shadow

Frying Pan of DOOM

Psycho King

Chronos the Cat

BJ

Chad Malyan

Patrick Hooper

Kail Blade

Kiraya Sakira

And, DianaGohan

Aeon, "I accept this key, nine locks remains."


	6. Extras

Forgive me, but I started with the dub names and I shall continue with them. Also, I had been half a decade at least since I saw the DBZ anime, so some details of who is and isn't around shall be off.

It had always been 'easier' before. All the maniacs they had gone up against had simply challenged them to fights to the death and the Z Fighters had been in situations where they had to kill in self defense. However, Jackie Chun had rendered Spopovich and Yamu helpless. It just wouldn't -feel- right to kill them when they were like that. And all those fights happened in ruins of civilizations the maniacs had just slaughtered or in a wasteland away from civilizations where there was no authority to hand them over to even -if- the Z Fighters could have somehow rendered the maniacs helpless. Jackie Chun's paralyze technique would wear off eventually, then these beasts would smash their way whatever prison cell they had been put in by then and murder any police officers that happened to get in their way.

Would it be simpler to just kill the two now? Of course that wouldn't go over well with the entire squad of police officers already here to cheer on Videl and Sayaman. The Z Fighters had strength on par with most deities, they could have killed the two would be assassins, and there wasn't a weapon in the police, or the planet's arsenal that could have ever hoped to stop them, or punish them for their actions. But again, Goku knew that wouldn't -feel- right. Normally things were so simply, he'd just protect those who were couldn't defend themselves from those who sought to hurt them. But now the bad guys couldn't defend themselves, for now. Goku's brain hurt.

"You seem very troubled Goku." Said Shin.

"It's just... what are we supposed to DO with them? We can't just kill them, they can't even fight back. And they didn't actually succeed at killing anybody. But we just the police take them, those two will just break free and kill them all."

Shin's face took on that same look of deep thought he had been showing off with frustration ever since Gohan's fight. "I can see how that would be a problem for you Goku. However, I do believe that if we act swiftly enough, that may not be a factor."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked innocently.

"Since things have not gone as I thought they would, the time for secret is about over. Myself and Kibito will explain everything to you and your friends."

Truth was, Shin didn't expect the two magically altered humans to have lived this long anyway. Babidi had shown his habit, like many maniacs, to kill work hands who had served their initial purpose. Babidi had his tentacles in the two, and could likely kill them at his leisure. However Shin had no intention of telling Goku that. Super sized amounts of Chi and creative ways of using it to make things and people explode was a useless talent against magical manipulation and mind control. Shin could appreciate the unequaled power of the Z Fighters (now more than ever with what Gohan had done), but their devotion to the Martial Arts had of course come with the price of sacrificing almost everything else.

And if they started messing with the two golem's magical alterations, Babidi would know in a second of the intrusion, and take less than a second to recognize the magical signature of Bibidi's slayer. And the wizard might take any number of desperate and reckless steps to awaken Buu before he was found.

Shin shivered, he could NOT let that living death machine back into creation, he just couldn't!


	7. Original Jaundice Summary

**Round One Remainder:**

18 VS Hercule/Mr. Satan = Hercule *bribe*

Goku VS Vegeta = Goku *ring is a blast crater major delay*

"Mighty Mask" (Goten & Trunks) VS Killa (the black dude) = "Mighty Mask" *One Punch KO*

Yamu VS Jewl = Jewl *default*

**Quarter-Finals: **

Krillan VS Shin = Shin *forefeit*

Spopovich VS Sayaman = Sayaman *default*

Hercule VS Goku = Hercule

"Mighty Mask" VS Jewl = "Mighty Mask *One Punch KO*

**Semi-Finals: **

Shin VS Sayaman = Sayaman

Hercule VS "Mighty Mask" = Hercule

**Finals:**

Sayaman VS Hercule = Hercule (default)

Plan

Tournament

Babidi and his minions appear

Sopovich and Yamu totally slip his mind

Babidi creates the energy eating field his needs to awaken Buu at his home base (super imposed reality and places, it's magic, it BREAKS the rules.).

He sics Yakon and Pui-Pui's on the tournament players telling them to 'play' with them so they can slowly suck the chi out of them to give Buu a wake up call. Badidi is stunned at how quickly and easily they are defeated, and has Dabora engage them directly. Having kept an eye on Hercule and Vegeta, Babidi invades their minds and possess them both, promising them the victories they have so dearly desired. Videl faces the powered up and magically enhanced Hercule, and we see what this Gohan's more ruthless training methods have taught her. Goku and Vegeta fight again, this time Goku is forced to go all the way to fight him.

The lesser Z-Fighters easily dispatch Babidi's weakling grunts. Only a dreaded warning from Shin is enough to keep Gohan from becoming a statue from Debora's spit (note, stone spit good character suspender).

Hercule proves to be stronger than Vegeta in his own way, when Vegeta harms Trunks when possessed but Hercule breaks free when he tries to make a final blow on Videl (both she and Trunks leave themselves open to try and reach their parent). Vegeta on the other hand has always given Trunks hard knocks.

Babidi uses this time to gather up the life force he needs to awaken Buu.

Buu Unleashed

Gohan proves more than a Match for Buu and sends him sky rocketing.

Babidi (after his ship is trashed in the battle) uses his sorcery to escape, leaving his minions to their fate.

A tiny bit of Buu however survived, which Hercule unwittingly befriends.

Buu heals a blind kid, begins to realize his good side

Buu finds puppy

Shin is stunned and surprised, and perhaps, HAPPY when he learns of Hercule with Buu acting like his master "Dai Kaioshin The Grand Supreme Kai" once did before Buu assimilated him.

Babidi finds out about Buu and uses his last resort, to pull the darkness out of Buu, resulting in Evil Buu being born, who then joins with Babidi.

Majin Babidi

Mother of All Spirit Bombs to destroy Majin Babidi.

Uub Oobo Appears

Z-Sword as Gift

(broken during ) Baby Saga resulting in release of Elder Kai


End file.
